Written Confessions
by padfootly
Summary: AH; To get credits for school, Bella Swan starts writing to Edward Cullen for a penpal project. But can Edward break down the walls she's so carefully created? co-written with my wifey :*
1. Monday 09 12 05

**Title:** Written Confessions.  
**Author(s):** **FF**; Shining Eclipse & Edwards Smile; **LJ**; thrown_rosesx & edwards_smile; my wifey :**  
**Pairings:** Edward / Bella.  
**Summary:** AH; To get credits for school, Bella Swan starts writing to Edward Cullen for a penpal project. But can Edward break down the walls she's so carefully created? co-written with my wifey :*  
**Author's Notes: **This whole story is going to be written in letter format. Chapter updates will probably be quick and longer as time goes on.

---

Monday; 09 / 12 / 05

_Edward Cullen,_

I hope I haven't freaked you out too much with this letter. My school was hosting a pen-pal exchange for some extra school credits, so I decided to hop up on it. You were the lucky name that came from the hat.

Though, you must have known of it in some way. Or else your name wouldn't have been in that hat.

Anyways … you're probably wondering who I am. Well, my name's Bella. I've pretty much lived my whole life with my dad Charlie. As I've gotten older it feels more like I've been living alone rather than with a father figure.

Oh well. There isn't much to go on about myself, if I have to be honest. I'm a junior, and I turned seventeen in September. I have a few friends that keep me company, but I've never really latched onto a true friendship for a long time.

I have a large love for literature, and most of my day is spent reading after my homework is done with. That sounds completely geek-ish, but I'm going to be full on honest with these letters.

What else is there about me? … Hm, I'm an only child. I guess that could have been picked from my statement about feeling like I was living alone …

I'm mostly known in the Emergency Room, but that isn't too good of a quality. I have two left feet and am constantly running into things or tripping over air. I almost got crushed by a car my freshman year at school, but I was pulled out of the way before it was too late. I've managed to fall through a window, too.

I'll probably be in a wheelchair by the time I'm twenty. Or I've made that bet with myself.

My prompt says that I'm supposed to ask you a question before I end this letter, so …

Edward Cullen, what's an interesting thing that has happened to you? I'm not too sure that you can beat me with falling from a window or almost being smashed to death by a van.

I apologize if my writing is a bit hard to read -- or if the ink is a bit smudged. I prefer pen to a pencil and I usually write too fast to care about how it looks.

Until next time,

_Bella Swan._


	2. Thursday September 15, 2005

I won't put any author's notes after this. Everything else will go in my LJ. I just wanted to clarify that my beautiful wifey Edwards Smile / Edwards_smile writes Edward and I write Bella. :*

---

Thursday; September 15, 2005.

_Dear Bella,_

Don't worry; I'm not freaked out in the slightest bit. Yes, I did have an idea about what I was signing up for – I have to get some credits, too. But, because I'm homeschooled, I don't get the luck of drawing my "pen pal" from out of a hat. I suppose you'll do. Of course, I don't mean that in a hostile way at all.

I sympathize for you having to write to a complete stranger not knowing anything about me. So, let me save you from enduring that again, and introduce myself as well.

My name is Edward Cullen, and I'm homeschooled, as I mentioned earlier. I suppose if I went to public school, I would be a senior – I turn eighteen in June. But I'm on the same pace as my younger sister, Alice, so I'm only on my eleventh year. That puts me in the same area as you.

Speaking of my younger sibling, I have four. Alice is the youngest, and then it's me, then my sister Rosalie and her twin Jasper, followed by the eldest Emmett. We're all adopted, but we're as close as family as any other.

I'm sorry about how you feel alone in your house, even with your father there. I'm afraid to say that I can't relate in that way, seeing as I never get a moment to be alone around here. I can't say that I don't envy your ability to have some peace and quiet, but I do suppose that it gets boring after some time.

I don't think spending your free time reading is geeky at all. It's always nice to know there are less superficial girls out there – I'm surrounded by them. I enjoy reading too, but I have to say my favorite pass time is just driving around and listening to my current favorite in music. Yes, I do have a very exciting life as well, as you can see.

As for the most interesting thing that's ever happened to me? Well, I can't say I've ever taken a trip out of a window nor had a close call with being mashed by a van; I'm not one to fall down on my own. (I emphasize 'own' because my older brother Emmett likes to play practical jokes on unsuspecting people).

I guess I could say the thing most worth mentioning is that I had… parental issues. Not with my current family, of course – Carlisle, my father, and Esme, my mother, are great. With a past one. But it's all over now, so I guess it doesn't really matter.

I'm slightly disappointed with myself that I don't have anything else more entertaining like your stories. Oh, sorry, were they meant to be amusing? If not, I apologize for laughing.

Since you started the questions out, I believe it's my duty to ask you another. Let's go with something more generic like… what's your favorite type of music?

To answer my own question, I like all types. I shamefully admit that classical is my current obsession. Who's the geek now?

Your handwriting wasn't bad at all; I actually found it quite cute. Your curls in all the letters were very… decorative. Oh, and, please, ignore the glittery purple ink. I prefer pencils to pens, and they run out with me quickly. Alice was the only one with a pen that I could find. It's embarrassing enough – try not to laugh too hard.

Signing off,

_Edward Cullen_


	3. Monday 09 19 05

Monday; 09 / 19 / 05

_Edward_,

Really, I haven't scared you off yet? That's a bit surprising. I was actually expecting you to fall asleep on your reply. I wouldn't have been surprised if the pen ran off the side of the page in a straight line from where your hand would have dragged.

But speaking of pen … out of a house from what seems to be seven people, not one of them had a pencil or a pen? I'm afraid to think of what happens to them to make them disappear like that.

Well … it's called pen pal for a reason. We write to complete strangers, not knowing a bit about them. Sometimes it works out for the best if they get along. Hopefully, that'll be the route that this takes. I'm still expecting the lines on the paper though from where you fell asleep from my boring letters.

So, Edward Cullen, you're homeschooled? That's interesting. I've always wanted to try it out, but I'd probably end up causing more damage to my home from tripping down (or possibly up) the stairs, or dropping something on my foot. I can already see the burning water seeping through the old wood as I try to cook dinner.

Four siblings? That must be a handful! But it's good to hear that you all get along. It'd be a tragedy if nobody in your home liked each other. But being adopted must be tough. I won't ask if you don't want to talk about it; I'm not one to pry.

I don't mind it at all, really. The quiet lets me think a bit better, especially when I'm reading. Small noises would set me off to no end and I'd probably be outside to get away from the noise. It certainly is lonely, though. But it doesn't bother me that much … I've been alone a majority of my life. What's another year or two difference going to make?

Less superficial? I think the better word for a label is 'plain'. What other seventeen year old spends their time at home reading and doing homework? I can't actually remember the last time I went out farther than my city's boundaries … oh, wait. Yes I can. I'd have to say a month or two, to go to the nearest city that's big (my town is relatively small. I'm afraid to put to population into a number) to get a few new books. I'm surprised my truck was able to make it to and fro – the thing is old enough to be my grandfather. But I love it, and it's indestructible. Something that I need to be.

Driving around, eh? Do you have a need for speed? Oh, that was incredibly corny. Oh well, I'll probably only get worse as time goes on. I'm warning you now, though.

What's one of your favorite books? I'd have to say one of my favorite things to do at the end of a bad day is to go in the bathroom and soak my feet in the bathtub while reading _Pride and Prejudice_.

It sounds like Emmett likes to cause trouble. What's a prank that he's played on you? Or one of the more entertaining ones. And, yes … it certainly is no fall from a window.

I'm sorry to hear about your past parental issues … I won't ask. I don't want to appear like a gossiping snob. But I've had my own parental issues, too. So I can empathize (or maybe sympathize) with you in that area.

They weren't amusing at the time, but they're fun to laugh over now. I wouldn't have mentioned it if I didn't want to relieve some tension – so laugh it up, Cullen. Hardy har har.

I love all types of music … but it mostly depends on my mood. I'll go with I have more of a musical A.D.D. thing – and yes, I will explain it. Depending on the mood I'm in, I'll skip over a few songs and listen to one with a good background noise, or maybe even when I'm looking for certain lyrics. If I want to relax, then it's time to cue the Chopin and Debussy. If I need to clear my head, on comes the more noisy types that block out all other noise.

You're certainly not a geek by any chance. Unless you're hiding a chess champion trophy under that pillow of yours, or maybe even the Mathletes award.

Please, don't say that. You're probably only trying to make me feel better. There is no way my sloppy hand-writing is in anyway 'cute' compared to your calligraphy. How long did it take you to master that?

Oh … and if you can laugh at my stories, then I can laugh at your lack of ink or graphite in the house-hold.

Question of the day … hm. Do you have any pets? Unfortunately, I don't have any here. But I think it would be interesting to own a wolf or maybe a husky (hey, they kind of look like wolves …). Something about them has always held an attraction for me.

Until later,

_Bella_.


	4. Thursday September 22, 2005

Thursday; September 22, 2005.

_Bella_,

No, you haven't scared me off. Quite the opposite, honestly. When Emmett or Alice is banging on the door, I can shout that I'm returning your letter, and listen to Esme scold them with satisfaction. So, thank you, Bella Swan, for doing the impossible.

Ah, yes, as you can see, I do happen to have your basic, everyday, lead pencil today. It's going to be nice when I finish this letter up and not find any of those tiny specks of sparkles clinging to my hand. Do you have any idea how long it took until they finally washed off? (And I won't elaborate on what could possibly happen to those writing utensils, either).

From what you've already told me, I can tell that we're going to get along. Did I fill out a resume to be your pen pal? I don't remember doing so, but I must have, considering we have so much in common. I was worried I would get someone with absolutely nothing to talk about together, or someone with poor grammar.

Homeschooling isn't all that you public schoolers have made it out to be. You don't get to lounge around in your pajamas, or get up and leave whenever you want to – though I'm sure those aren't the reason you want to try it out, I'm just clearing the air of those silly rumors. Esme likes things to be… out there, I guess I should put it that way, so we have our own small classroom. Nothing too out of the ordinary from your typical school, ignoring the fact that you're living with you classmates.

Yes, four siblings can get a bit out of control, especially with mine, but I grew accustomed with it – slowly, unfortunately. The whole being adopted part isn't so bad, it's just about who you end up with. Luckily for me, I have two very kind foster parents with a permanent home – something a lot of foster children my age can't say.

Ah, yes, the quiet – something so rare in my world. Like I said in my previous letter, I do envy you so for that. However, the loneliness isn't very appealing; I'm sorry you have to go through that. It's something no one should have to put up with, especially all their life. I take it you don't have many friends? That surprises me; you seem like the one everyone would want to be friends with.

As to your question if there were any other seventeen year olds spend their spare time reading and doing homework, well, you're a pen pal with one of the many. Thankfully, I live in a large city, so whatever I need is right here.

Except the quiet.

Need for speed… I like that. I guess you could say that I do. Unlike your severely outdated truck, my Volvo is never less than 80 mph, unless I spot a cop. And before you ask, my record is clean; never a ticket in my driving career.

Favorite books… That is a more complicated question than I would like to admit; you just love making me feel more and more like a geek don't you? I have to agree with you on _Pride and Prejudice_; Jane Austen is a personal favorite writer of mine. I suppose A Tale of Two Cities is my overall favorite – I'm a sucker for the classics. But when I'm in the mood for a mystery, I go for the Hardy Boys. Yes, yes, yes, snicker all you want, but don't tell me that you've never read a Nancy Drew before.

Yes, Emmett does cause… trouble, for lack of a better adjective. Most entertaining Emmett prank? If I knew you would accept the answer 'none', I would give it to you, but something tells me that won't satisfy your hunger for my embarrassment.

I would have to say the time he put stole quite a bit of sodium from Esme – we were about to do a Chemistry lab with it – and put it down my bathroom drain. Pop quiz: When water meets pure sodium, what does it do? Answer; it combusts.

It wasn't funny at the time, but I laugh slightly whenever I think of it.

Don't apologize about those; you had nothing to do with it. And, for the moment, I guess its best not to pry into each other's personal lives. But I will say that I surely hope that you can't sympathize for me.

And believe me, I'm laughing. Maybe once they grow old, I'll go tell Emmett, and he can make them new again. Yes, I do believe I might do that.

I agree with all your music choices. You seem to have excellent taste, if I do say so myself. They nearly mirror mine. Are you sure you're a seventeen year old? I'm starting to doubt…

I'm replying to you letters, aren't I? It's legible enough, and I do get a kick out of seeing your _cute_ curly letters. My handwriting has always been like this in some shape or form, so not long at all.

I'm still laughing at your stories. Please update me on anymore fiascos you encounter – just don't get yourself killed in the process. That wouldn't be very amusing.

As for pets? None of which that I'm aware of. Though, I do suspect Alice and Rosalie for hoarding an animal of some sorts in their room. (Esme is deathly afraid of anything with fur or scales, or anything that isn't human for that matter). I just found something I disagree with you on – I don't like wolves or anything that look remotely like them. Bad experience on a camping trip with Jasper and Carlisle (my father, if you remember).

If I could have any animal in the world, I would probably choose a mountain lion. They're beautiful creatures.

Now I believe it's my turn for the question… Does Bella stand for Isabella? I've said enough about me in this letter – tell me more about you.

As always,  
_Edward._


	5. Monday 09 26 05

Monday; 09 / 26 / 05

_Edward,_

I'm glad I could be such a service to you, then. Lavish in the alone time while you can – or try and drag out the letters. We don't want Edward to get too cranky without an hour of being alone now, don't we?

I can tell very much so. As you can tell that I have your basic, everyday, blue inked pen. But to disagree with you, I get a small satisfaction whenever I look at my hand and see the blue smudges on the underside of my hand from writing. I can imagine that it took a handful of times, depending on what ink was in the pen. That's why you go with your standardized ones.

It feels like that, doesn't it? But I can assure you that I picked your name out of Erik Yorkie's (a classmate of mine) fedora. The teacher found a better use for it rather than on his head. I'll have to thank that fedora someday. I harbored the same fear as you as well. It would have been quite awkward to try and make due with some conversation so I could make this last throughout the semester.

Oh good grief – poor grammar makes me so angry! I'm surrounded by people who are the same age as me, yet they can't write _anything_ if their lives depended on it. We aren't in kindergarten anymore, people. You're going to be an adult in a year, or you already are. It's time you started acting like one.

Sorry about that rant.

I figured that it was like that for some people, or it wasn't. I'm not one to assume though (or I try very hard not too. The phrase _'don't judge a book by its cover'_ has a lot of meaning to me). I think that Esme just wants your family to feel like you're at school, so you don't get into any bad habits. It's just like private school, then, minus the hundreds of other people.

Well I'm glad that you ended up with such amazing people. But you have to adapt to some part of your lifestyle. Just as, I'm sure, your siblings had to adjust to yours. Might as well go into one big mold.

You're right; not a lot of foster children can say that they have a permanent home with loving and caring parents. I'm glad that you got Esme and Carlisle (yes, I remembered his name!), though. From what I've read, you seem like such a loving and caring person, who should get that in return.

I'll be more than happy to bottle up some of my quiet atmosphere and send it off in my next letter. I'll have to find a container big enough to send off half, though. That might take some time. Kidding, though; I really don't mind. I've been alone for … a large majority of my life, and taking care of myself. It's prepared me for what I'm to expect when I move away from Charlie. I prefer to distance myself from the people down here. I was an interest when I first arrived in the town at a young age, but then the popularly dwindled. I faded into the back and just carried on with my life. Most of the town gossip like old ladies, and I have no intention of getting caught up in that world. I do have a close friend, though. Her name is Angela, but I don't really get too close with her. She has her own life, just like I have mine. She spends most of her time with her boyfriend, but I go out of town with her occasionally just to have a refreshing change of scenery.

Well, that's certainly comforting; to know that I'm not alone in that area. I wish I lived in a bigger town, though. It'd be easier to get lost rather than be found.

Maybe you should invest in a good pair of headphones? That could certainly keep in the quiet for a bit, or at least keep your thoughts to yourself. Maybe you should talk to Emmett and Alice about personal space, and when you need your time alone. Certainly your other siblings – Jasper and Rosalie – could keep them busy.

Oh, dear. Charlie is the Chief of Police of my town – that's not something you should have told me, Mister Cullen! Don't worry, though. I won't tell Charlie. Just be careful; I don't want news of my dead pen pal reaching the internet.

Well, it certainly makes me feel a bit less geeky. But it also lets me know that there is some faith in this world that not all boys are … completely … ugh, _stupid_, for lack of a better word. Intelligent conversation is an important thing to me. You're not the only sucker for the classics. _Wuthering Heights_ is another personal favorite of mine for whenever I'm in a more down mood. And I have, I won't deny it. If it has words, I've probably read it. I spent a large majority of my time when I was little at my (poorly under stocked) towns library, going through what I could understand.

You're right; I wouldn't accept 'none' as an answer. I need just a bit of dirt on you, Cullen. By the end of this letter, I'll divulge in my number of accidents. But a hint right now, the receptionists at my hospital know me by my nickname because I frequent there so often.

Your poor toilet. I hope Emmett got in a bit of trouble for that. Ruining furniture isn't too fun.

Just because I had nothing to do with it, doesn't mean that I still feel bad in some way. I don't want you to take it as pity, though. Just as a … I wish it didn't happen – sort of thing. Well, I guess we'll never know – but I will say that I can empathize, and … everything gets better eventually. That path has already seemed to become brighter for you, with Esme and Carlisle adopting you.

I'm pretty positive that I'm seventeen, says so my birth certificate. Born September 13, 1987.

Oh, stop! Your flattery is making me turn red.

I do hope you can detect my sarcasm through my writing. If not, I'm not doing well enough. Though I do envy you for having such neat script. I'll have to try harder to out-write you.

Hm … well, you want the whole biography? I don't think you can handle it. You might want to grab a napkin or a tissue of some sort; it's a rather long list.

Two broken fingers, three broken wrists, two broken ankles, one sprained ankle, three broken legs, one broken arm, a total count of up to 90 stitches (not all at once, god no). If you look close enough, I have a really small scar by my eyebrow from when I tripped on my feet when I was five. I ran right into Charlie's dining table. I guess being so small at a young age did me no justice.

Oh, and I also managed to have my lower tooth go through my bottom lip. That was when I was seven.

Last year, on a rather snowy day, I tried to get out of my truck and I ended up slipping on the frozen ice and totally landed on my back. People were convinced that I got a concussion from that, but I just hit my head really hard.

Thirty of the ninety stitches were used to sew up part of my thigh from when I was in fifth grade. I wasn't (and still am not) a tall person, and my teacher called on me to erase his whiteboard. My leg scraped against the metal that holds all the markers up on the board, and completely ripped my leg open.

I think I'm getting a bit too gory. Those are just a few that I can recall. By my next letter I'm sure to have more.

Maybe Alice and Rosalie have a hidden bunny in their room? I can't imagine it being anything big if they're hiding it in their room. It wouldn't have to make a lot of noise either.

Oh, do tell about the bad camping experience? I'm sure I've paid my debt with my horror stories. I do agree with you, though. Mountain lions are beautiful creatures; fast, stealthy. But the wolves still rank one with me.

Oh, you do guess right. Bella does stand for Isabella; what a lucky guess. I had no intentions on divulging my full name – it doesn't suit me. At all. Just don't call me by it, or I'm afraid you'll be worrying about the safety of your home.

If I can find it.

I've said time and time – I'm not an interesting person. You're the first one that I've managed to talk to for so long with feeling actual excitement. Are you sure that you're real?

I'm sure I can think of something, though, that I haven't told you …

My truck can't go over 55 mph. I've never owned and MP3 player; old school CD player for me.

I can't stand the sound of chalk against a board. If people can't tell the difference between there, their, they're; you're, your – then I stop talking to them, immediately.

I have a stack of notebooks under my bed that are filled with a bunch of short stories of my own imagination. I learned how to cook when I was eleven.

I only get the newspaper for the comics. I have a birthmark that looks like Mickey Mouse's head on the backside of my left hip.

I'm pulling at strings. Can't you tell?

Why don't you recall a few random facts about yourself for me, and I'll keep a list of mine so I can add them in my next letter. As for the question?

Do you have a favorite color? Mine changes from day to day, depending on my mood. Today was a rather dark and rainy day, so the color navy rubbed off on me. Though tomorrow, if the weatherman is right, will be a bit bright out. So hopefully it'll make the grass shine a bit, and green will probably be my color of the day.

Waiting for your reply,

_Bella._


	6. Friday September 30, 2005

i don't like making notes ... but i'm coming out of my hidey-hole to apologize for the month gap between updates. wifey's computer had major heart and battery failure. but we should be on track now. :') so no more threats, please?

* * *

Friday; September 30, 2005.

_Isabella,_

Oh, I'm sorry; you don't like that, do you? Allow me to restart.

_Bella_,

Emmett is finally beginning to understand the meaning of 'leave me alone, I'm doing homework'. I guess you could say I'm getting a little too power happy – I've been doing quiet a bit of 'homework' lately.

I've decided to write in pen from now on, because I don't know how smudged my pencil is once it gets to you. Besides, pen is a lot more permanent, don't you think? And, yes, I suppose it is nice to have proof of your work on your own hands. I take it you like to write?

Well, I'll have to thank Eric Yorkie one day, too, if I ever meet him. Is he one of your friends?

I like your rants. You think strongly about what you believe in, and that's always a good sign personality wise. Something about you tells me I'm bound to endure a lot of rants – which I'm most certainly fine with. I'd like to get inside your head and know what you like and what you dislike.

Esme is full of good intentions; she's studied up on the horror stories of adoptive kids who begin to hate their foster parents, and is terrified we'd end up like that. I pity her sometimes, because she's usually second guessing herself. Especially since all of her children have ... interesting backgrounds.

I'm sorry that you haven't had such good luck with your parents. I suppose it's a good thing you don't mind being alone. Although I don't think you should have just faded away from everyone in your town – you must have some friends. I don't like that you seem very anti-social; I think you should open yourself up more, despite your parents lack of communication.

Headphones are one of the many things that I can't have in this house. They'll ever get broken or stolen, either at my fault or my family's. I'm the only one in the house that has my own room, which is clad with a very nice stereo, so headphones aren't really needed. I've been blasting my music more and more lately.

I trust that you won't tell your father about my speeding habits. I trust that it's between just you and me...

Don't loose your faith in the entire male population just yet, Bella. I can promise you that we're not all like the silly stereotypes. I'll be grateful to hold an intelligent conversation with you any day – it would be nice to have one with someone outside of my father and Jasper.

Did you say _Wuthering Heights_? Here I thought you had good taste... I'm sorry, Bella, but I absolutely distaste that book. I don't see the appeal in a story about someone as hopeless as Heathcliff – he's almost as bad as Romeo.

Please tell me you don't have a soft spot for that retched play either.

Believe me, Emmett was punished thoroughly. Just not as much as I would have liked.

I've had those words said to me so many times, but only when you write them do I begin to believe them. Is that odd? I apologize if I set you off, but I'm truly curious.

Oh, so you're only being sarcastic about the blushing? Great, you've now officially made it my own goal to make you blush for real. Don't think I won't try, because I will – and then I'll succeed. I always do.

Ouch. You've been through quiet a lot physically. I surely do hope superficial things like that are as deep as your troubles go. Although, I really shouldn't call them superficial, should I? With the rate you're going, you won't last until you're at least thirty, and I can't be having that. Let's try to stay away from walking on highways, or anywhere near cars, cliffs, planes, or anything else hazardous. I'm not there to protect you, after all.

You want to know about my bad camping experience? Well, two years ago, I was out with Carlisle and my two brothers on our usual hunting trips. I was sharing a tent with Jasper this time, thankfully, I don't know what I would do if I were with Emmett.

It was about, say, midnight when we heard some sort of animal walking around our camp. At first, Jazz and I thought it was a bear, so we were going to let Emmett take care of that. He's the 'bear-whisperer', as he claims, so we figured it was his job. But we realized he was still asleep, so I peeked out to see what it was instead.

A huge nuzzle belonging to that of which a monstrous wolf was staring me in the face, teeth bared like it was smiling.

To be honest, I don't remember much after that. But I do know that I now detest of anything with fur that barks.

Now you know my most embarrassing story, congratulations.

I promise to you that you're not talking to a robot. I am one-hundred percent human as I am man. I'm happy that I make you excited to write back to me – you do the same, as well.

I really would wish you would stop calling yourself uninteresting. You are a very interesting person – I wish you could see that. Are you sure that you're real?

Oh dear, your truck can't go over _fifty-five_? I'm so sorry – once Christmas comes, and you have a new car sitting on your yard, you know who sent it.

Your facts are ... unusual, to say the least. But as time goes on, I'm finding you more and more unique. I'll say this again – you are a very interesting person.

Some random facts about me? They aren't as attention grabbing as yours, but I assume that they'll do.

I love the outdoors, and I always have. There will never be a day where I will deny a camping trip.

I took piano lessons for five years, but decided that I was better off teaching myself. I play quite frequently, and have also composed a few pieces. I don't think I'm great, but it passes the time.

I have over three-hundred CD's, not including records.

I have to be up-to-date with all the latest technology. Call me a nerd, I don't mind, I prefer to be well educated on this world's technological advances.

I can't cook to save my life – Esme has banned me from the stove in fear of burning down the house.

I love Mickey Mouse.

My favorite color? I'd have to say red – crimson red – for the color that you're going to be after this paragraph ends. I'm sure someone as intelligent as you looks lovely when they actually show some emotion.

And, no, before you ask, I'm not going to stop. Ever. You brought this upon yourself.

Now for my question... What's your favorite subject in school?

Mine would have to be math – numbers are something that never change, and never will. They're comforting, in a way. Not to mention I'm really good at it.

Eagerly awaiting your next letter,

_Edward_.


	7. Monday 10 03 05

yeah ... hate the notes. i hope this is the last one. this might be the last update for a while ... some unexpected drama is going on with the wife. :\

* * *

Monday; 10 / 03 / 05.

Cullen,

That wasn't very nice of you to do. I just may have to do some serious stalking … though, I don't know if you're worth the twenty year wait for my ancient piece of … _thing_ to warm up.

Is he really now? Well, I'm glad he's finally learned a small lesson from your _epic_ teaching abilities. I wouldn't necessarily take too much advantage of your power, though. It just may come back and bite you.

I knew you'd come to the inky side eventually. It must have been a tough good-bye for your dearest lead. And I did mention that pen is more permanent than ink … are you stealing my words, Cullen?

Oh, Gods no. Eric Yorkie is one of those overly helpful, annoying cheerful and looks like he hasn't bathed in six weeks … people. It was a rather disgusting task to pull your name from his hat, but I sucked up my pride and did it. And look where I am now.

Most likely … I tend to let some of my rants build and then they just sort of blurt out like that. And I'm just entirely too lazy to go and get a new sheet of paper so I can erase my vent. Besides, I'm not about to waste precious resources.

You can't really blame Esme for harboring that. I'm not trying to place a stereotype, but a lot of children who have … _interesting_ backgrounds tend to hide a lot of hatred for just everything in general. The foster parents usually take the blunt end of that … I know I would feel that way if I had an adopted, troubled child. But I'd learn to trust … to believe. She just needs to start believing in herself.

I have one good friend, as I mentioned in my last letter. Everyone else around here just looks for a way to put everyone else down to make themselves more superior than everyone else. That's not something I want to be a part of. I'll probably make friends when I move from this sad, small town. It's not Charlie's fault that I'm anti-social. I've just grown wary of whom I make friends with.

Hide them in your pillowcase. Not necessarily big ones, even. Just the little buds. Oh- a stereo? Yeah, the headphones are out then if you have a big, bad boom-box. Is there any reason for the extra need to make your music louder? I would have thought that you liked your silence … blasting music doesn't necessarily give you that.

No, I won't. But if you happen to be passing in the part of Washington where he works … sucks for you. I don't have puppy-dog eye power over Charlie with criminals.

You're proving to me that all boys aren't all … lacking in the head. And you're already providing me with some conversation that's intelligent and coherent. Good marks from me.

Well, you may _dislike_ the book, but it happens to be one of my favorites. And yes, I do like _Romeo and Juliet._ What's wrong with your taste? These are the classics. They're supposed to be sad and have some redeeming quality from them.

It is odd, but it doesn't put me off any less. I guess I'm that one teddy bear that you lost in your closet long ago.

Go ahead, Cullen. You won't get anywhere, anytime soon. I'm thoroughly determined to not have blushed by the end of this letter and the many that are to come. And I promise to be honest if I do.

Bear-whisperer? That's almost as bad as the people who are convinced they can talk to dogs on television.

You're literally afraid of the big, bad wolf? Oh, you do know that I'm never going to drop it, right?

You have your own judgment of me, and I have my own. Just as you are convinced that you aren't very interesting … but you are.

Nothing about me is unique. I'm about as plain as Jane can get.

No, it can't. It's also a lovely shade of rusted red and sounds like a bear when I start it up … but I love the thing. It survived my crash freshman year. There won't be a car sitting in my driveway because there isn't enough room for another car to fit with my large truck and Charlie's cruiser. Sorry, Cullen.

I'll have to buy you some good hiking boots for Christmas then, eh?

I never figured that you would be someone to play piano, but it makes sense. I'm sure you're a wonderful player … but I'll withhold my opinion until I hear something of yours. And I will.

Three-hundred? Do you have them stacked to your ceiling or something from the floor? I don't even think three-hundred CD's could _fit_ in my room.

I wish I could be up-to-date with technology, but I don't have the money. I'm barley saving up enough money to head to State by working at a small, hiking store in my town. It should be enough to get there, though. I don't find that you're a nerd at all for staying up-to-date. It's nice to be informed.

You can't cook? You should have Esme give you lessons, then. Cooking helps pass the time when Charlie's gone.

Sorry, but Goofy's always had my heart. It must be some twisted fate for me to have a little reminder of Disneyland on my hip. Maybe if I draw a bow on it with a red marker, it'll be Minnie Mouse instead.

You know, I almost, _almost_ blushed … but then I remembered that you have no idea what I look like. I could be an old, balding man for all you know. With the beer belly and receding hairline. Sorry, you're going to have to try a bit harder.

English; definitely English. While I may have my ideas, I want to possibly be an editor some day. Something in the profession of Literature.

How do you organize your CD collection?

Do you like Chap Stick?

Rather tacky and overly-asked … but if you could live anywhere in the world, where?

Since you're bashing on my love of the classics, what is _your_ favorite book? Favorite candy? Do you have a job? If so … any of those bad customer stories?

Keeping your 'homework' supply up,

_Bella._


	8. Thursday October 06, 2005

Thursday; October 06, 2005.

_Swan,_

Do you really think I'm scared of you? Ha, as if you could outrun me.

Stealing your words? Well... perhaps so. But isn't imitation the ultimate source of flattery? Be flattered, Miss Swan; especially since I'm the one imitating you – that's a very rare thing for me to do.

Like I said before, I enjoy your rants. It lets me know what you're really thinking. Feel free not to edit your papers at all – I would really enjoy reading those.

Of course I can't blame Esme for anything – other than giving me a wonderful home with a loving family. Without my family, I'm not sure where I'd be today. It's not saying that my sibling's and I are _troubled_, par say, that's a bit harsh. I'd say everyone in this family has a... disturbing background. I'd get into it with you, but I'm sure you'd want to be spared. I know I would.

You only have one good friend? Who would that be? I'm sorry if I seem nosey, but I really don't see how someone like you can only have one friend. It just doesn't seem right.

Oh, I do love my silence, but sometimes in my house I need the music to... drown certain things out. And when headphones don't cut it, having the latest Bose technology will.

Well, it's comforting that your father can't be persuaded by his daughter's pleas. I've said that I've never gotten a ticket before, yes, but that doesn't mean I've never been pulled over. You'd be amazed at my charm.

What's wrong with _my_ taste? How could you like someone so... repetitive? Both stories are a never ending tale of how the protagonists are their own antagonists. I just don't see the appeal in reading about other sadistic characters – I do believe I have enough of that to myself.

You may have not blushed through my last letter, but I'm not finished with my mission yet. Did you know that it's incredibly attractive when someone of your intelligence calls me by my last name? Especially when they do it in a bitter manner like you've been doing this entire letter.

Hey, I never said I was _afraid_ of wolves! I cannot stand the creatures. They're just like dogs, which I don't like either. They stink when they're wet and stick their noses where they're not supposed to. I am in no way 'afraid of the big-bad wolf'.

I'll find away to make your shiny new car fit, believe me. I could always steal that _thing_ of yours and replace it with ease. You won't even realize what I did until I did it, Miss Swan. I'm insulted about how you underestimate me.

I like how you seem so determined to hear something of mine. If you're good, I'll send you a copy of me playing. Maybe I'll even write you a song.

Eh, three-hundred more or less. I have them organized by year and genre. If I'm anal about anything, it is definitely my CDs and records.

When I say that Esme has banned me from the stove, I mean there is a legal restraining order pending. I can't be within a five feet radius of it – and, no, I'm not kidding. Last time I tried to make spaghetti, well... Esme's kitchen never has looked the same since.

Ah, Bella, someone of your high intelligence could only hold beauty. I know you're not an old man because, after all, we wouldn't be dear old pen pals in the first place. Lie all you want, but I know that you can't be what you described.

Now I'm dying to see what you look like. I was so sure this was going to be a sophisticated and business like relationship, but now I doubt it. How dare you tempt me, woman.

I could see you as English major. You have a wonderful way with words, which is why I can't picture you as anything but beautiful. So, my abstract image of you is your entire fault, my dear.

Are you really asking me about Chap Stick? I suppose it's alright. I never use it, though, because I never get chapped lips. I'm one of the lucky ones, I guess.

Hm... Despite that being a tacky question, I'm having trouble answering it. I don't know where I would go if I had that chance. I'm fine with where I'm at now.

My favorite book would have to be Pride and Prejudice. Like I've said before, I'm a sucker for the classics. I feel like I'm repeating myself a lot lately. Ah well.

Favorite candy? I don't really consume that much candy anymore. I remember being a kid and eating Mars Bars on the constant, though, so I guess that would be my favorite.

I knew this question would come eventually... No, I do not have a job, because I don't need one. I would like that answer better if it didn't sound so stuck up, but it's true. When my biological parents passed, they were well off – very well off. And Carlisle is a very successful doctor as well. I surely hope that doesn't intimidate you.

I'm feeling a bit lazy tonight, so please answer all your own questions. You forgot to, and I'm curious as to what the answers might be. Even the Chap Stick one.

Impatiently awaiting your reply,

_Edward_


	9. Monday 10 11 05

Monday 10 / 11 / 05.

_Edward,_

I can be very intimidating when I want to be. You would be surprised … but, unfortunately, I probably couldn't out-run you. If I can barely walk without tripping over my feet, the thought of running is absolutely mortifying.

Some people may consider it flattery, but I never took a liking to people who tried to steal my style. Don't get on my bad side, Cullen. 'Especially since I'm the one intimidating you' – is that supposed to make me feel flattered? It just makes you look a bit arrogant, Eddie.

What I'm really feeling? I think you're trying a little too hard. I think that Mike Newton needs to stop trying to flatter me as much as you are. I wish my penmanship would improve, but I'm utterly too lazy to give much of a care as to how my 'e' and 'g' looks.

I apologize for using a harsh word. Everyone has their … issues. I won't force you to talk about it, but if you ever need to let it out, I'll listen. I have my own, but I don't want to burden you with them.

I mentioned her a few letters back; her name is Angela. It's not nosey, it's curiosity. I don't make friends easily because I don't trust people like others do. Angela is probably the only kind-hearted person in this town. I'm good with having one good friend; two including you.

Oh, er. I won't ask as to what those certain things pertain. The best thing I have next to a stereo is a five year old little boom-box type of thing. I'm better off with my Walkman and the chipped at headphones. Even if only one of them works, but I'm saving up all the money I can to escape this town.

That's certainly nice to know. I'd be careful, though. Charm doesn't work on everyone … like me for instance. I see right through you, Cullen. Sadly, the most I've ever talked Charlie into is letting me stay a weekend over at Angela's when I was having a rough week. Nothing a bit of ice cream and movies can repress.

I never said that _Wuthering Heights_ and _Romeo and Juliet_ were my ultimate favorites, but they're up there. _Pride and Prejudice_ is my absolute favorite; nobody can go wrong with Mr. Darcy. But it's that they work so hard to get the one thing they want the most- love. And they don't end up getting it. They show how hard it is to get the prize.

You're laying it on real thick, Eddie. And just to prove you wrong, I'm enclosing this letter with a picture of myself. I don't think I should be so forward, but I'm really tired of having to repeat how _boring_ I am to you. When you see the Polaroid, I promise not to take offense if you have to rub your eyes out.

Sure you're not afraid. They're just looking for some love for you, Eddie. I'll be sure to show up dressed up as the Big Bad Wolf for Halloween and show up on your doorstep.

I'll give you credit for your determination, but it's hard to send a car to someone who: one, you don't know where they reside. I'll give you extra Kudos points if you're able to lift my eighty-pound ton truck from the driveway without alerting anyone in the neighborhood.

I could have easily stolen your records from the school. The picture that is being sent could easily be the one of my next door neighbor. Or, I could have even stolen the letters from her just to get the address.

Wonderful way with words? You're making me laugh, Cullen. Though, I will be honest- I did blush a bit. Not enough to make it look like someone dumped red paint on my face though. You can see me as an English major because that's what I told you I was going to be. Silly boy.

I was looking around my room to get questions. You have to give me some credit there.

Of course you never have to use Chap Stick. If you're able to charm your way out of tickets, I'm sure that something as little as Chap Stick is needed.

How can answering where you want to live be difficult?

Well, we finally agree on something. _Pride and Prejudice_ is an amazing book. My compliments don't do it justice.

Interesting.

Again … I should have figured as much. It doesn't make you stuck up, just truthful. It does intimidate me, but I'm looking past it. Something as simple as money shouldn't, and won't, daunt my image of you.

I'll wrap it all up in one. I use pretty much any brand of strawberry Chap Stick. If I had the money, and maybe once I get a better job, I'd like to explore the UK. France, Switzerland, Finland; maybe a bit of the overrated Italy as well. My favorite book, as mentioned above frequently, is _Pride and Prejudice._ And I have a really bad sweet-tooth for Twix. It's horrible, but I limit myself.

You get to ask the questions for whenever you get this letter.

Supplying your reply, and waiting for yours,

_Bella._

* * *

Polaroid can be found on the profile page. Because the wifey made it and it's just that awesome.


End file.
